


Swimming Pool Antics

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [20]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: The group goes to a swimming pool but before another vlive, Mark and Jackson have a discussion.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Swimming Pool Antics

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup? I’m reminiscent these days. Spot the referencessss

For another group Vlive, the GOT7 members were back in a swimming pool. This time it was outdoors but what difference would that make? They were loud anywhere they went and that was a fact.

As the livestream was being set up, Mark and Jackson shifted to the other end of the pool, free from the eavesdropping ears of their comembers. They had much to discuss, wrapping their arms around each other and enjoying the comfort of closeness before they had to pull apart and refrain from even the smallest of touches in front of thousands of viewers.

Standing in the pool in only their swimming shorts made them feel more exposed and Mark smirked at the clear height difference between them. Really Jackson’s height matched to Mark’s forehead. It wasn’t much but just enough so that Jackson could comfortably bury his head in the older man’s neck.

“You know that every time we do a livestream in a pool you always do something that the Markson shippers scream about for days? Is it for them or can you not resist me?”

Jackson scoffed, “Excuse me but there’s definitely something in the water.”

“In every swimming pool? Biting my neck in Dallas, getting turned on when I lifted you, what are you going to do this time?”

“Maybe I should do it before then.”

“Maybe you should.”

Arms around the older’s neck, Jackson pressed closer until their lips met, Mark reciprocating immediately to the kiss. Then, Jackson squeaked in protest as he felt fingers press into his back and lower. Unfortunately caught at the beginning of the stream, Jinyoung called them over.

But Jackson couldn’t help himself in the water; a clear shot of him feeling up Mark’s chest and starting a water fight between them spreading on social media.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments. I finally got to respond to all those lovely comments you all left me, loved to read them!
> 
> We’re two thirds of the way through this series, I’m so proud of myself
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
